She want to be BAD
by Channel McAllister
Summary: Lo unico que Bella Swan quiere es tener un poco de paz. Cosa imposible cuando su mejor amigo Jacob muere; dejandole un bebe a cargo y el unico que puede otorgarle ayuda es su sexy y atractivo vecino Edward.Que pasará cuando se calienten las cosas / ellos?
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Bella es una mujer hecha a sí misma que dirige un instituto de belleza en Seattle, cargo que le proporcionó el millonario Jacob Black, a quien todo el mundo consideraba su amante. A Bella y Jacob, sin embargo, sólo les unía una gran amistad, y ahora que él ha muerto ella sólo intenta dormir, conservar su puesto de trabajo y abrir una nueva sucursal. Pero, desde luego, no va a conseguir nada de eso si Edward, su vecino, no para de poner ópera a todas horas o de hacer molestas reparaciones de madrugada. Para colmo de males, una noche alguien deja a un bebé al cuidado de Bella. Entonces es más que probable que la protagonista necesite la ayuda de su atractivo vecino y también, por qué no, de Cupido.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ni los personajes ni la historia son mios, pertencen a Stephanie Meyer y esta historia esta basada en un libro que lei hace tiempo :) Saludossss espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Esa noche era la noche.

Por encima de todas las cosas, lo que Bella Swan ansiaba era dormir apaciblemente y sin interrupciones durante toda la noche. Lo necesitaba para olvidar, siquiera durante un rato, que un mes atrás había muerto el mejor amigo que tenía en el mundo. Necesitaba dormir para calmar el dolor del corazón y el de la cabeza. Necesitaba fingir que todo se resolvería a su debido tiempo, que no siempre sería blanco para el desprecio y el disgusto. Lo necesitaba para mantener la mente bien clara por la mañana, sobre todo desde que había heredado una buena participación en el instituto de belleza.

Le habían dicho que su sonrisa abría puertas y su cuerpo inducía a los hombres a vaciar los bolsillos y abrirse la bragueta. Bella, hija de un predicador apocalíptico y de una muchacha que había ganado más concursos de camiseta mojada que todas las chicas de Los vigilantes de la playa juntas, tenía grandes ejemplos a seguir… o a rehuir, según el punto de vista. Como sabía que no era buena candidata al matrimonio ni a la maternidad, le resultaba fácil concentrarse en su carrera. Sin embargo, aún no estaba acostumbrada a la nueva responsabilidad que Jacob «Dinero» Black le había legado.

Bella habría cambiado por una simple noche de sueño sus pertenencias más preciosas: zapatos exclusivos, un cóctel de champán perfectamente preparado y quizá hasta sus reservas secretas de M&M's. Habría ofrecido hasta su cuerpo, de no ser porque el pobre estaba demasiado exhausto para otra cosa que no fuera fundirse íntimamente con el colchón.

—No es mucho pedir, ¿verdad? —murmuró a los dioses del sueño, mientras daba la vuelta a la almohada para hundir la mejilla contra el fresco algodón egipcio. El colchón tenía el grado de firmeza perfecto; no se parecía en nada al catre del asilo para desamparados donde había dormido algunos años atrás. Y el edredón ofrecía el peso y el abrigo exactos para facilitarle el viaje a Sueñolandia.

Un decorador de interiores había amueblado su boudoir de modo que fuera un santuario de paz contra el cruel mundo exterior. Ella aún esperaba sentirse un día a gusto en su propio apartamento. Hasta ahora se había sentido siempre como caminando sobre huevos, con el temor de arruinar la alfombra blanca y los muebles de piel marfileña, con el miedo de estropearlo todo y acabar nuevamente en la calle.

Esos pensamientos le aceleraron el corazón; trató de respirar hondo para calmarse. En su papel de directora del instituto DeMay, el más exclusivo de Seattle, trabajaba en un ambiente donde todos los días debía desclavarse algún cuchillo de la espalda. Nadie creía que ella tuviese, realmente, una pizca de sentido comercial. Nadie esperaba que durara más de un mes tras la muerte de Jacob Black, su mentor. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que había alcanzado ese puesto abriéndose de piernas para Jacob Black. Sólo ella sabía la verdad. Y a ella le correspondía mantener esa verdad en secreto.

Bella se metió los odiosos tapones en los oídos para protegerse de su vecino, quien sin duda había sido incubado por alguna especie alienígena que no necesitaba dormir. No se le ocurría otra manera de explicar que él hiciera reparaciones en su apartamento a altas horas de la noche.

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar hacia atrás a partir de dos mil: «Mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Mil novecientos noventa y ocho…»

_Jacob yacía en su amplio lecho, con un puro en una mano, un vaso de whisky en la otra y el medicamento para el corazón en la mesilla de noche._

_Chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación, Bella le quitó el puro y el whisky._

—_¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! —protestó él—. Soy un moribundo. No puedes negarme estos pequeños placeres._

—_Si no te hubieras permitido tantos placeres ahora no te estarías muriendo. Te acaban de hacer el primer cateterismo cardiaco. Estoy segura de que el doctor no te ha recetado whisky y habanos como parte del tratamiento._

_Jacob suspiró con su gran sonrisa astuta._

—_Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella._

—_De mí y de otras cincuenta —replicó ella._

_No pudo dejar de sonreír, a su vez, al malhumorado multimillonario, pero trató de disimular el miedo mortal que sentía al verlo. Tenía la tez gris. Y ella no quería que muriera. Quería que Jacob Black viviese eternamente. Al contratarla como acompañante le había cambiado la vida. Bella había pensado que acabarían siendo amantes, pero al fin supo la verdad que Jacob estaba empeñado en ocultar: aunque fuera uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Seattle, la grúa no le funcionaba, por decirlo así. Sus dificultades sexuales le resultaban tan vergonzantes que tenía por costumbre presentarse en público con una muchacha del brazo, en cualquier ocasión._

_Había cubierto a Bella de regalos y ropa; le había brindado una instrucción informal y la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía. De encargada de lavar el pelo, había pasado a directora ejecutiva del instituto DeMay, todo gracias a Dinero. Él la había introducido en el mundo del arte; ella, en el de la Federación Mundial de Lucha._

_Pese a tantas discusiones juguetonas, ambos sabían que Bella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él._

_Jacob tosió. Borró su sonrisa y sus ojos quedaron serios:_

—_Tengo que decirte algo._

_Ella le ofreció un sorbo de agua y se sentó en el borde de la cama._

—_Deberías descansar en vez de hablar tanto_

—_Eres muy autoritaria._

_Ella sonrió con picardía._

—_Tú me has ayudado a ser así._

_El enfermo, riendo, se frotó distraídamente el pecho._

—_Es cierto. —Suspiró—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

—_Lo que sea, salvo darte cigarros, whisky o Viagra —aseguró ella, sabedora de que ninguna de esas tres cosas casaba bien con su dolencia cardiaca._

—_La trinidad del mal —comentó él con ironía. Luego volvió a ponerse serio—. Si me ocurre algo…_

_A Bella se le encogió el corazón._

—_Nada de eso._

—_No me vengas con mariconadas. Ya tengo demasiados idiotas histéricos alrededor. Espero que tú seas más sensata._

_Bella se dominó._

—_Vale. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

—_Si muero, preferiría que no dijeras a nadie la verdad de mi…, eh… —Carraspeó—. Mi estado._

_Ella comprendió de golpe: el orgullo masculino, una de las fuerzas más poderosas del universo. Aun de cara a la muerte, a Dinero le preocupaba preservar su imagen._

—_Si alguien me pregunta, responderé que eras tan viril que me costaba seguirte el ritmo._

_Dinero rio entre dientes._

—_Hay otra cosa que me importa. No es poco pedir y no te resultará fácil._

_Ella arrugó la frente, confundida._

—_¿Qué…?_

_Un toque a la puerta los interrumpió. Sam, el viejo mayordomo de Jacob, entró en la habitación._

—_Disculpe si interrumpo, señor Black, pero tiene una llamada_

—_La atenderé, Sam. Debo de haberme olvidado de conectar otra vez el timbre. —Levantó el receptor y cubrió el micrófono—. Hablaremos mañana, ¿vale, querida?_

_Todavía preocupada, Bella se obligó a sonreír y lo besó en la frente._

—_Muy bien —susurró, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que él quería decirle—. Después de hablar descansa un poco._

_Mañana, mañana, mañana…_

Un zumbido le percutía el cerebro. Bella frunció el entrecejo. Se tapó los oídos, pero era como tener una abeja dentro de la cabeza. Trató desesperadamente de seguir durmiendo. Si lo lograba, tal vez Jacob le dijese qué era lo que deseaba pedirle.

Esa mañana, para él, no llegó jamás. Falleció mientras dormía.

Negándose a abrir los ojos, temerosa de mirar el reloj, sepultó la cabeza bajo la almohada.

El zumbido continuó.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Otra vez! Echó un vistazo al reloj desde debajo de la almohada, e hizo un gesto ceñudo. Los números luminosos se mofaron de ella. 2:37.

Traspasada por una oleada de frustración y furia impotente, arrojó la almohada contra la pared.

—¡Basta!

El zumbido continuó.

Sin saber si llorar o gritar, Bella se quitó el tapón que aún tenía en el oído. Quién podía saber adónde había ido a parar el otro. Ese zumbido le recordaba las visitas al dentista. Apartó la colcha y se fue a grandes pasos hacia la pared que compartía con el vecino.

—Estoy en el infierno —murmuró para sí—. Ese tío que mencionaba Dinero, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Hasta entonces había tratado de ser cortés en sus contactos con el misterioso vecino. Le dejaba en la puerta notas breves y amables. Pero no podía soportar otra noche sin dormir. Aporreó la pared.

—¡Basta! ¡Por el amor de Dios, basta, basta, basta!

El zumbido cesó milagrosamente. Bella se estremeció de puro alivio.

—¿La he despertado? —preguntó una voz masculina apagada, al otro lado del muro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. «Todas las noches desde hace dieciocho días.»

—Sí. Pare, por favor —respondió.

—Disculpe. No imaginaba que usted me oía —chilló él.

—Vale, sí —murmuró ella, tenebrosa.

—¿Está segura de que ha sido mi taladro lo que la ha despertado? Es silencioso.

—No es nada silencioso. Es una enorme termita antropófaga.

—¿No será que tiene usted problemas de insomnio? —insistió él, como si el zumbido estuviera sólo en la imaginación de Bella.

Y ahora le hablaba con un tonillo protector, se dijo ella; su temperatura subió aún más, lo cual significaba que le sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¡Claro que tengo un problema de insomnio, y es usted! —chilló.

—¿Yo? —replicó él, atónito.

—Usted y sus reformas nocturnas.

—Hago reformas por la noche, sí, pero silenciosas.

—No tan silenciosas, señor Manitas. Guarde esas armas destructivas —gritó Bella—. Hace un mes murió un gran amigo mío y necesito dormir.

Se hizo un silencio. Luego, se oyó un murmullo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, apretando las manos contra la pared, con el cuello estirado para escuchar.

—He dicho que lo siento. Me he quedado sin empleo y sin novia. Trato de mantenerme ocupado.

—¿Toda la noche?

—No puedo dormir.

Aun a través de la pared se percibía su pesar al admitir que no podía dormir. Ella no pudo evitar una punzada de solidaridad para con él. Comprendía demasiado bien su pérdida. Suspiró; se sentía extrañamente conectada a ese vecino insomne.

Después de pensarlo mejor, sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso sí que es raro —murmuró para sí—. Oiga, lamento que tenga problemas, pero debe buscar algo más silencioso para hacer por la noche.

—¿Qué, por ejemplo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿También estaba obligada a resolverle los problemas?

—Bolos. La bolera está abierta toda la noche —dijo. Y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Edward Cullen, con la oreja apretada al muro que compartía con su vecina, iba a replicar, pero oyó un chillido de frustración, seguido por el ruido de la ducha en el apartamento vecino.

Se apartó para echar una mirada a su taladro silencioso de alta tecnología.

Luego volvió a mirar escéptico la pared. Aún le resonaba en los oídos el grito de la mujer. Estupendo: vivía junto a la Bruja Malvada del Oeste.

Le escocía en los dedos el deseo de continuar taladrando. Después de todo la bruja Morgana estaba aún bajo la ducha. No lo oiría. Rezongando por lo bajo, desenchufó la herramienta. Se suponía que hacer reparaciones era terapéutico, pero hasta ahora no le había resultado. Pese a que había cometido unos cuantos errores y ciertos sectores de su apartamento parecían el Apocalipsis, le gustaba la sensación de estar progresando. Le gustaba trabajar con las herramientas y con las manos.

Las reformas le ayudaban a ajustar cuentas con su propio insomnio y su desencanto. En una semana había perdido a la vez el trabajo de sus sueños y la novia que, según pensaba, era la mujer de su vida. Como si hubiese sucedido apenas una hora antes, Edward recordó su enfrentamiento con el socio principal del prestigiosísimo despacho de abogados Aro, Cayo y Marco de Chicago.

Al saber que uno de los otros abogados había sobornado a un juez por cuenta de un cliente, Edward se sintió asqueado. Las palabras de Aro aún le resonaban en los oídos: «No diga nada. Es hijo de uno de nuestros clientes más importantes». Él presentó inmediatamente su renuncia; pensaba que Tanya, su prometida, abogada del mismo despacho, se uniría a él en Seattle sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero no había sido así. Tanya le dijo que el soborno era parte del juego, que su reacción era desmesurada.

Y ahora él estaba de nuevo en Seattle, dando clases de derecho en vez de practicarlo. Al pensarlo le subía la tensión arterial. Pasaría con el tiempo, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar, sacudiéndose las manos.

Su padre lo instaba a incorporarse al bufete que la familia tenía en Seattle, pero Edward nunca se había sentido a gusto como «elegido» de sus padres. Por eso, en parte, una vez licenciado en derecho prefirió quedarse en la Costa Este.

Su hermano Jasper comenzaba finalmente a demostrar lo que valía: se disponía a presentarse como candidato a un cargo público. Y Edward no quería robarle protagonismo.

Se hundió en el mullido sofá, con los ojos cerrados, tamborileando con los dedos contra las perneras de sus vaqueros, cubiertas de polvo de escayola. Lo recorría ese familiar desasosiego nervioso que le impedía estarse quieto.

Necesitaba clavar en esas paredes un par de cajas de clavos a golpes de martillo, abrirse paso hasta Port Angels a fuerza de taladro, cualquier cosa que le permitiese escapar de la sensación que tenía en el pecho: que estaba condenado, hiciera lo que hiciese. Si hubiese sabido entrar en el juego, como su novia le había sugerido, a esas horas estaría aún en Chicago, ascendiendo dentro del bufete y con sus planes matrimoniales intactos.

Pero no habría podido mirarse en el espejo. Más de una vez le habían dicho que si se dedicaba a la abogacía, su profundo sentido de la integridad le causaría infinitos sufrimientos. Pero él nunca había pensado que le costaría un empleo soñado y una futura esposa. Como había actuado según sus convicciones, tomando la decisión correcta, lo único que esperaba era poder dormir por la noche, pero tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta sobre sí mismo y el futuro que le esperaba.

Echó un vistazo en dirección al apartamento de su vecina. Y ahora se enteraba de que vivía junto a una mujer cuyos alaridos llegaban a erizarle el vello. ¿Nunca había un buen martillo y una tabla a mano cuando uno los necesitaba?

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinion porfaaa :D<strong>

REVIEWS

V


	3. Capitulo 2

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulooo :)**

**Nada me pertenece de este fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—Que deje mensaje. No voy a pagarle ni a recibirlo —dijo Bella a su secretaria, sin prestar atención al insistente desasosiego que sentía bajo la piel ante la mención de James Vamp.

—Es la tercera vez que llama esta mañana —dijo Rosalie Hale con calma.

Rosalie siempre mantenía la calma, salvo cuando Royce, su casi ex marido, llamaba para acosarla. Si Bella había contratado a esa mujer era justamente por esa firme serenidad. Por eso y porque había visto que trataba de sacudirse un abatimiento de persona golpeada. Ella sabía demasiado de golpes y abatimiento.

—Aunque llame diez veces más, la respuesta seguirá siendo no —dijo, combatiendo aún ese escozor preocupante. Dinero le había advertido con respecto a James. Además le había dicho: «Págale». Pero ella quería expandir la empresa y para eso necesitaba recortar gastos innecesarios. A James no se lo veía hacer absolutamente nada; por eso ella le había suspendido los pagos semanales por servicios de asesoramiento inexistentes.

Inclinada sobre el escritorio de cerezo, estudió por enésima vez los gastos de la empresa; pese a la falta de sueño, experimentó un cauteloso brote de optimismo: si las cosas marchaban la mitad de bien de lo que ella planeaba, en un plazo de doce a dieciocho meses podría abrir una sucursal en Port Angels.

Si tenía éxito taparía definitivamente la boca a todos sus detractores. Y bien sabía Dios que tenía unos cuantos. Como le ardía el estómago echó mano del antiácido, en tanto se sacudía la somnolencia que todavía la asediaba. Un poco de paz haría mucho por calmar sus nervios destrozados. Pero Bella sospechaba que la paz no figuraba en su futuro inmediato.

—Café —murmuró al ver que su taza estaba vacía.

A veces se preguntaba si vivía a base de café, antiácido y las reservas secretas de M&M's que tenía en el último cajón del escritorio. La nutricionista del instituto se habría horrorizado, pero Bella dejaba ese té de hierbas, que le hacía pensar en calcetines sucios, para los clientes que entraban en tropel en el instituto DeMay, dispuestos a pagar sumas astronómicas por tratamientos de enzimas marinas, mascarillas de lodo, microdermoabrasión y maquillaje permanente; hasta llegar a un codiciado sitio en los exclusivos grupos de Botox, que se llevaban a cabo fuera del horario de atención. Sólo había hecho una concesión a su salud: dejar de fumar. Abandonó el sillón de cuero para ir a la zona de recepción, en busca de café, mientras su secretaria atendía otra llamada.

—Royce, te he pedido que no me llames a la oficina —dijo Rosalie, trémula—. Ya te he dicho que no renunciaré a mi empleo para volver a tu lado.

Bella arrugó la nariz, disgustada por la manera en que el ex de Rosalie intentaba manipularla.

—Te equivocas: soy muy capaz de conservar un empleo —dijo la secretaria, con voz quebrada—. Todavía no tengo mucha práctica, pero voy aprendiendo.

Si había algo que Bella no soportaba eran los matones. El estómago le ardía como si no terminara de asimilar la pastilla de antiácido. Giró en redondo para retirar suavemente el teléfono de la mano de Rosalie.

—Perdona —le dijo, mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído—. Royce, habla la jefa de Rosalie. Si no dejas de llamar a la oficina haré que alguien te corte los testículos. Después Rosalie y yo nos pelearemos por usarlos como pendientes.

Cortó.

—Espero que no te haya molestado —dijo, afrontando la mirada sorprendida de su secretaria.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, con movimientos breves que apenas alteraron su cuidadoso peinado. Luego carraspeó.

—¿De verdad conoce a alguien que podría cortarle los…, eh…?

—Testículos —completó Bella, convencida de que la otra era demasiado educada como para decir esa palabra en voz alta. Luego se volvió hacia la cafetera para llenarse la taza—. Sí, así es.

A través de Jacob Black había conocido a mucha gente interesante.

—Bueno —dijo Rosalie, con una voz que evocaba imágenes de mantequilla fundida y miel sobre un bizcocho hojaldrado—, si se apodera de los «pendientes» de Royce, me gustaría ser la primera en usarlos.

Ella rio entre dientes, como aprobándola. Cuando Rosalie se presentó a la primera entrevista era una sombra, penosamente sumisa. Aunque Bella era famosa por su actitud arrolladora, en otros tiempos había sido igualmente vulnerable e insegura. Entrevistó a varias candidatas más, pero no podía quitarse a Rosalie de la cabeza; intuía que lo mejor era contratarla. Y hasta ahora su intuición había resultado correcta: con cada día transcurrido su secretaría parecía mejorar su autoestima. Hasta que llamaba Royce.

—¿Te llama a menudo a casa?

—Cuando lo hace no contesto.

—Bien. —Bella sorbió la infusión caliente—. ¿Ya estás saliendo con alguien?

La otra parpadeó.

—¿Que si salgo? ¿Con un hombre?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puedes usar el plural. En cualquier momento volverás a ser soltera.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, azorada.

—No he pensado mucho en eso. No estoy preparada. Y en cualquier caso, no conozco a nadie que me haya invitado y…

—No todos son como Royce—observó Bella.

Rosalie respiró hondo.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Pero es obvio que no has experimentado —observó la jefa, reflexionando. Ella había conectado varias parejas dentro del instituto. Era diestra para manejar la vida amorosa de cualquiera salvo la suya. Parecía ser una cualidad hereditaria—. ¿Sabes qué necesitas? Un amante apasionado, joven y guapo, que te proporcione placer sin que tú pierdas el mando.

Las mejillas de la secretaria se encendieron de rubor.

—No imagino cómo…

—Pues te convendría imaginarlo.

Rosalie cruzó las manos.

—Usted ha hecho mucho por mí, señorita Swan. No sé cómo agradecerle que me ayudara a buscar un lugar seguro para vivir y que me diera este empleo, aunque yo no era la mejor candidata. Pero no puedo aceptar que me proporcione un… —Carraspeó y se tocó el cuello, nerviosa—. Un amante apasionado.

—Pues mira, si cambias de idea… —aventuró Bella.

A ella se le contrajeron los labios.

—Se lo haré saber. Pero no soy como usted, tan experimentada y segura de sí misma. A usted los hombres la desean.

Pero no como ella deseaba que la desearan. Bella apartó inmediatamente la idea. Cosa extraña: su relación con Dinero, que le había proporcionado un futuro, también la había catalogado como pendón. Su madre era un pendón. Y de tal madre, tal hija. Por milésima vez se dijo que no importaba si el mundo entero la tenía por casquivana, siempre que reconocieran su inteligencia. Si de ella dependía, no acabaría pobre como una rata, viviendo en una caravana en Villa Nada, Washington.

Un moreno alto, musculoso y atractivo entró por la puerta. Bella sintió una oleada de placer. En el instituto DeMay había muy pocos que no la desearan, secreta o no tan secretamente. Y había muy pocos empleados que le gustaran de verdad. Uno de ellos era Emmett, el masajista más popular de la empresa. Era ese tipo de hombre que rezuma energía masculina. Lucía su fuerza con desenvoltura y tenía una sonrisa que desarmaba a las mujeres. Guapo como era, podría haber sido más engreído que el demonio, pero no era así. Ella lo quería. Como a un hermano.

—¿Cómo está mi chico favorito? —bromeó.

Él rio entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza.

—Bien, pero traigo malas noticias, señorita Swan. Helga ha hecho que la nueva esteticista presentase la dimisión.

Bella gimió. Helga, la esteticista más renombrada y capacitada del instituto, se sentía amenazada con facilidad.

—Necesito una buena sustituta para cuando Helga no está disponible. Ya no sé qué hacer. Iré a cogerla de los pelos —dijo—. O a hablar con ella, si para entonces he recuperado la calma.

—Si necesita un masaje de cuello cuando haya acabado con ella, venga a verme —bromeó Emmett.

Ella fingió un mohín.

—¿De cuerpo entero?

—Usted manda.

Bella lo despidió con un ademán, riendo.

—Anda, ve a ganar dinero para mí.

—No podrá decir que no me he ofrecido. —Él saludó con la cabeza a Rosalie—. Buenos días, señorita Hale. Hoy está muy guapa.

A la secretaria se le colorearon las mejillas.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo con tono de asombro.

La jefa sonrió ante el espectáculo que Paul les ofrecía al salir: sus anchas espaldas y su trasero apretado.

—Es tan divertido coquetear con él… Casi logra que me olvide de Helga.

Rosalie lanzó un resoplido de desaprobación.

—Se diría que está muy acostumbrado a distraer a las mujeres con su cuerpo.

—No lo dices por despecho, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que Emmett sea de verdad una buena persona?

Ella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—No, de despecho nada. Pero él es… —Se encogió de hombros—. Es tan guapo que resulta un poco abrumador.

Bella asintió.

—Con esa facha podría ser un completo imbécil, pero no lo es. —Hizo una mueca y suspiró—. Por agradable que sea hablar de Emmett, debo ir a discutir con Helga. Si se presenta una emergencia, llámame por los altavoces.

—Buena suerte.

—Me hará falta —murmuró Bella. Y salió de la oficina.

De inmediato la detuvo una recepcionista.

—Señorita Swan, la señora Manning dice que está desesperada por entrar en el grupo de Botox programado para mañana por la noche.

La señora Manning estaba casada con el presidente de una empresa petrolera. Como la mayoría de las mujeres que cruzaban las elegantes puertas del instituto, intentaba postergar la cirugía plástica tanto como le fuera posible.

—Dile que trataremos de incluirla, pero antes debe firmar el documento por el que nos libera de toda responsabilidad.

Bella consultó la agenda de citas de Helga; en ese momento estaba desocupada. Probablemente fumaba en su despacho, pensó ella mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo. Dio tres golpes en la puerta y abrió. Helga se removió bajo el escritorio; sin duda intentaba disimular el cigarrillo. Tenía un ventilador encendido a todas horas.

En el instituto existía una estricta prohibición de fumar, pero la mujer no le prestaba atención. Era una rubia severa y alta, de cincuenta y un años, cuya veta de paranoia rivalizaba en tamaño con el río Mississippi. Helga era un incordio; Bella la habría despedido de buen grado, pero era la esteticista más diestra y célebre de la Costa Oeste. Las mujeres estaban dispuestas a pagar grandes sumas por uno de sus tratamientos faciales.

—Buenos días, Helga. ¿Qué ha pasado con Cinthia? —preguntó Bella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Helga asomó la cabeza por encima del escritorio, elevando el mentón en un regio ademán de disgusto.

—No sabía nada. Cuando yo le sugería algo se ponía histérica. No servía para nada.

—Según usted, Helga, las esteticistas nunca sirven para nada.

—Tengo normas muy elevadas para mis clientas —replicó la mujer encogiéndose

de hombros.

—Pero usted entenderá que necesitamos al menos dos más para satisfacer la demanda de la clientela, ¿verdad?

—Es mejor que la clienta espere. Así aprecian mejor el servicio. Si tienen que esperar imaginan que han recibido algo especial. Y así es, cuando soy yo quien aplica el tratamiento.

Bella suspiró. Lo habían discutido incontables veces. Ya estaba dispuesta a intentar algo drástico. «Todo el mundo trabaja más cuando tiene algo que ganar», le había dicho Jacob, con razón.

—¿Sabe que me gustaría instalar otra sucursal del instituto en Port Angels? —comenzó.

Helga la miró con desprecio.

—Usted no conoce el negocio tan a fondo como para hacer algo así

La muchacha se mordió la lengua.

—Pues a Jacob le parecía buena idea. Y los contables piensan lo mismo. He pensado que, como usted forma parte integral del instituto DeMay, me gustaría que asumiera un papel más importante.

La esteticista irguió la espalda, con una mezcla de escepticismo y curiosidad.

—¿Más importante? ¿En qué sentido?

—Veamos… Como bien sabe, usted es la reina de los tratamientos faciales. Cualquier otra que contratemos será peor.

—Sí —reconoció Helga, relajándose un centímetro—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo de jugar un papel más importante?

—Si queremos expandirnos deberemos contratar a más esteticistas. Me gustaría que usted las supervisara.

—Ya lo hago —observó la mujer, despectiva.

—Si podemos retener a dos esteticistas durante un año, le pagaré una participación.

Prácticamente se veían las ruedas dentadas que giraban en el cerebro de Helga.

—¿Cuánto?

—Dos por ciento sin derecho a voto —aclaró Bella.

—Quiero votar.

—Puede asesorar, pero seré yo quien tome las decisiones finales. Ahora bien, si no le interesa… —Era como retirar de la mesa un plato de galletas.

—No he dicho eso —aseguró Helga inmediatamente—. Estoy de acuerdo. —Y observó a la joven con una mirada evaluadora—. Me parece que es usted más lista de lo que algunos creen.

«Y cuánta razón tienes», pensó ella. Pero sonrió.

—Quién lo habría imaginado, ¿verdad? Venga, mujer, ya puede redactar los anuncios para ofrecer esos puestos.

Después de ofrecerle la mano para sellar el trato, se marchó hacia la puerta, segura de haber hecho un pacto con alguien a quien le encantaría ver fracasar.

Un pacto con el diablo. Y Bella tenía la inquietante sensación de que no sería el

último.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Adivinen quienes se conocerann ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Después de una dura jornada de trabajo, Bella ansiaba relajarse en su casa… y tenía la esperanza de que, con un poco de suerte, su horrible vecino decidiera descansar de sus reformas.

Mientras se arrastraba hacia el ascensor, oyó el sonido de un puñetazo dado a una persona. Hizo una mueca. Ese ruido perturbador venía de dos coches más allá, en el garaje subterráneo de su alto edificio, y le recordaba otra etapa de su vida que había transcurrido en un vecindario diferente, menos seguro. Habría querido volver la espalda. Después de pasar un día miserable en el trabajo, cada fibra de su ser imploraba por un poco de paz.

Se suponía que allí no podía haber atracos. El garaje tenía cámaras de seguridad. Agitó el puño hacia una de las cámaras preguntándose quién sería el que estaba durmiendo frente a la pantalla.

Al oír un gemido de dolor, la recorrió una oleada de impotencia. Estaba a un paso de acabar chalada y no soportaba la idea de la muerte. Alzó una mirada de consternación al cielo, susurrando:

—¿No sabes que no soy buena candidata para esta misión?

¡Si al menos no tuviera esa maldita obsesión con la responsabilidad! Pero si estaba allí en ese momento sería por alguna razón. Y más le valía no echarlo todo a perder, si no quería pagarlo el resto de la vida.

Se le revolvió el estómago al sentir que le apretaba el cuello el desagradable nudo corredizo de la responsabilidad. En su mente giraban mil posibilidades descabelladas. No llevaba pistola y no era Superwoman. Se miró de arriba abajo, buscando inútilmente algún arma. Con esos tacones altos y esa breve falda de diseño exclusivo podía inspirar a las mujeres y matar metafóricamente a un hombre, pero no liquidar a unos pistoleros. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Apuñalar a los malos con uno de sus tacones? Su mente divagaba. En realidad, más de una vez debería haberlo clavado en el empeine de algún cliente demasiado fervoroso. Pensó en sus braguitas; por lo general eran muy efectivas para distraer a los hombres, pero…

Escuchó otro puñetazo y ya no pudo soportarlo. Era la hora de mentir. Agachada detrás de un coche, se tapó los ojos con la mano y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Ah, la policía, gracias a Dios! ¡Fuego, fuego, agente! ¡Por aquí! ¡Socorro!

Cuando se calló para coger aire, el pulso le palpitaba en los oídos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que tres gorilas se escabullían por la otra salida del garaje.

Se adelantó cautelosamente para ver el otro lado del recodo. Había un hombre en el suelo.

Gateó hacia él, soltando tacos en voz baja; ojalá no quedase ningún gorila.

—¿Estás bien? —Lo tocó tímidamente en el hombro con un dedo—. No te mueras, por favor. ¿Estás consciente?

Él levantó la vista con una mueca de dolor.

—Creo que sí —balbuceó—. ¿Quién…?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. No hagas ruido. Vamos al ascensor.

Bella tiró de aquel largo cuerpo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y, sirviéndole de apoyo como podía, le hizo caminar hacia el ascensor. Sentía el bulto de los músculos bajo la chaqueta de tela; tal vez él había intentado defenderse.

Lo apoyó como pudo contra la pared del ascensor y pulsó el botón de su piso.

Más adelante decidiría qué hacer con él. Por el momento tenían que alejarse de allí.

Se acercó un poco para inspeccionarle las heridas y tocarle la cara; la mitad estaba intacta. Mandíbula fuerte, huesos cincelados; aparentaba unos treinta años; el pelo era cobrizo; el único ojo abierto de un verde brillante como esmeralda, parecía atravesarla. «Buen corazón», decidió al instante, con la seguridad de mujer doctorada en la escuela de los golpes duros. Esa facultad de analizar a los hombres a través de los ojos le había salvado el pellejo incontables veces. Mientras hacía el inventario se mordió los labios: el corazón aún le palpitaba a cien por hora. Comenzó a parlotear sin poder contenerse.

—Ese ojo izquierdo está horrible. Cerrado, tumefacto y ya rojo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward, Edward cu…

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, Edward, te sangra la boca. Y la mejilla…

Él no habría podido decir qué lo mareaba más: si las palpitaciones del cerebro o la cháchara nerviosa de esa mujer. Recordaba haberse preguntado, al huir los asaltantes, si estaba a punto de morir. Su recuerdo siguiente fue el par de piernas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, inmediatamente reemplazadas por los ojos desesperados color chocolate de una mujer que lo arrastraba hacia el ascensor. Era como ser atrapado por uno de los golpes de viento caliente de Texas.

—¿Te han golpeado en el estómago? —Ella lo tocó en el pecho y bajó la mano hasta su vientre.

Edward aspiró instintivamente el aire.

—¿Y si tienes una hemorragia interna? Deberías ir a urgencias. ¿Tienes mareos, náuseas? Podrías tener una conmoción cerebral.

—Esquevengodel… —Tragó saliva y cerró el otro ojo.

—Ay, Dios mío, cómo hablas. ¡Mira que si tienes una conmoción cerebral! Se te puede estar hinchando el cerebro. Tenemos que…

—… dentista —terminó él. Y se quitó la gasa de la boca—. Me han hecho un puente dental.

—Ah. —Ella hizo una mueca de dolor solidario—. Qué día has tenido, pobre.

Edward observó a su salvadora con el ojo sano. Le recordaba a algo vagamente conocido, pero no lograba identificarlo. La vio apartarse de los ojos un mechon castaño y mordisquear el grueso labio inferior. Su mirada viajó hacia abajo, por curvas que debían de haber derretido a muchos hombres. El top se adaptaba como el aire a los pechos torneados; la falda era demasiado corta, demasiado ceñida. Era la antítesis de todas las mujeres conservadoras y bien educadas con las que él había salido desde su ingreso en la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

Esa mujer era el mismo pecado. Con un buen corazón.

El ascensor emitió una nota indicando que el viaje llegaba a su fin. «Mi piso», pensó él. Qué suerte. Si encontraba algún lugar limpio en su apartamento, podría derrumbarse allí. Se suponía que las tareas de bricolaje servían como terapia de andar por casa, algo que necesitaba mucho. Después de recuperarse planeaba derribar una pared.

—Ven conmigo —dijo la muchacha—. Al menos te pondré un poco de hielo en ese ojo, mientras decidimos qué conviene hacer.

—Pero si vivo allí mis…

—No discutas. Hay que decidir adónde debemos ir primero: si a la policía o a urgencias —insistió ella, mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo y abría la puerta de su apartamento—. Siéntate en el sofá. Voy a por hielo.

Él cayó en la cuenta de que ella era su vecina. ¿La mujer que la noche anterior le había gritado? ¿La Bruja Mala del Oeste? ¿La bruja Morgana? Probablemente allí vivía más de una persona. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hundirse en el sofá de piel marfileña antes de que ella volviera con una bolsa de guisantes congelados que le puso tímidamente en el ojo.

Él ahogó una exclamación.

—Perdona, pero por la mañana me darás las gracias —aseguró ella con voz sensual.

De no ser porque tenía la cabeza rota, habría inventado unas cuantas fantasías que justificaran darle las gracias por la mañana, después de pasar la noche con ella. En cambio, la miró con el ojo sano.

—No hace falta que espere tanto. Te doy las gracias por haber gritado.

—No hay por qué. ¿El estómago, las costillas? ¿Tienes algo roto?

Él se palpó el tronco; luego meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—Creo que no.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía —dijo la chica—. Y lograr que despidan al que estaba a cargo de la seguridad —añadió, disgustada—. Si alguien hubiese echado un polvo en el suelo de ese garaje, puedes estar seguro de que esos imbéciles se habrían quedado pegados al monitor. ¡Hombre, pero si serían capaces de hacer copias de los vídeos para sus amigos! Pero ¿qué pasa cuando asaltan a alguien y…?

Se interrumpió al ver que Edward se apretaba las costillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alargando instintivamente la mano hacia él.

—No me hagas reír, por favor —rogó él, con un sorprendente dejo de sensualidad en la voz.

Bella lo evaluó rápidamente con un parpadeo. Esta vez fue otro tipo de valoración. A juzgar por lo que había tenido que levantar la cabeza para verle la cara en el ascensor, medía algo más de un metro ochenta. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, bonito, aunque en esos momentos estuviera algo revuelto. Los ojos verdosos, enmarcados por cejas cobrizas. Ojos expresivos…, al menos uno de ellos. Eso le gustó. Huesos grandes, se dijo al observar la cincelada estructura facial; apreciarla era parte de su oficio. Sobre la boca no se podía saber nada, pues estaba hinchada y sanguinolenta. Hombros anchos, pero delgados y musculosos. «Corre o hace natación», dedujo ella, mirando otra vez esos hombros. Y permitió que su mirada bajase por los muslos hasta los pies. Pies grandes, ¡mi madre!

Sentido del humor, ropa elegante y buen corazón. Un hombre interesante. ¿Habría alguna mujer que pudiera mantenerlo a raya?

Al mirarlo a los ojos se llevó una impresión sorprendente: Edward sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba pensando. Qué pena. La inteligencia podía arruinar la mezcla.

—Creo que ninguna mujer, hasta ahora, me había desnudado con los ojos para analizarme tan a fondo —dijo él, como halagado.

Bella sintió cierta vergüenza. Después de todo, el pobre acababa de recibir una paliza. Con un encogimiento de hombros, le dedicó una de esas sonrisas con las que había derribado a más de uno.

—Todo lo hago a fondo. Recuéstate, que te serviré algo para beber. ¿Caliente o frío? —Habría sido divertido servirlo bien caliente.

—Preferiría un whisky, pero es mejor no mezclar las medicinas del dentista con alcohol. Sólo agua.

Y sensato, además, se dijo ella, mientras sacaba de la nevera una botella de agua mineral bien fría. Qué hombre tan interesante. Le gustaba su voz. Le gustaba su olor. Y el ojo que no estaba hinchado. Pero su inteligencia podía traer problemas. Los hombres inteligentes eran más difíciles de dominar. Y a Bella le gustaba llevar el mando.

—Toma —dijo, mientras desenroscaba la tapa de la botella para entregársela—. Traeré el teléfono para que llames a la policía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él.

—Bella Swan. —Ella sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose qué pensaría de su nombre de pila, que nunca dejaba de provocar reacciones—. En realidad, Isabella.

Él hizo una pausa.

—¿Isabella?

—Sí. —La chica lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Te pega mas Bella —aseveró él con lentitud—. Oye, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte que me hayas salvado?

—No sé. —Ella marcó el número de la policía. Después de hablar con alguien regresó con el teléfono para sentarse a su lado, en el sofá—. Quizá más adelante se nos ocurra alguna manera —dijo, encantada de haber recobrado su habilidad innata para el coqueteo—. Mientras tanto deberías hablar con la policía.

—Te devolveré el favor —prometió él, con una solemnidad asombrosa—. Te lo prometo. Haré lo que me pidas.

Bella sintió algo raro en el vientre. No estaba habituada a que los hombres le hicieran promesas solemnes. No estaba acostumbrada a creer en las promesas masculinas. Sin embargo, tenía la fuerte sensación de que ése podía cumplirlas.

En tanto ella le sostenía la bolsa de guisantes contra el ojo, Edward denunció el asalto sufrido en el garaje. Ella lo escuchaba con medio oído, concentrada en identificar su loción para después del afeitado. La había diseñado un hombre, supuso. Era el tipo de perfume que se crea para provocar hambre y deseo en las mujeres.

—Edward Cullen—informó él—. Vivo en las torres Waterstone, en el número quinientos treinta y tres de la calle Cary, apartamento catorce veintiocho.

Dee frunció el entrecejo, intrigada. ¿Habría oído bien? Se le tensó la piel de la nuca. Le quitó el teléfono en cuanto él lo hubo colgado.

—¿Has dicho que vives en el apartamento catorce veintiocho?

—En efecto —asintió él con una media sonrisa que conseguía ser seductora a pesar de que la mitad de la cara estuviera golpeada.

Y ella habría querido golpear la otra mitad.

Cullen. Apartamento catorce veintiocho. Cullen. Apartamento catorce veintiocho. El pecho se le estrujó de resentimiento. Los Cullen eran una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Seattle. Bella apenas sofocó el impulso de chillar. Además del trauma de esa noche y todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses, eso ya era demasiado. Su compostura comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Le apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—¿Eres mi vecino?

—Sí, el de al lado. —Él se llevó a los labios la botella de agua.

—Uno de los Cullen —añadió ella, disgustada—. Debería haberlo imaginado; para ser tan desconsiderado con los vecinos tenías que ser un niño pijo ya muy crecido. Es probable que los Cullen no estéis habituados a tener vecinos.

—¡Oye, un momento…!

Bella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

—Eres el nuevo vecino, el que empieza a martillear o a usar máquinas ruidosas a las seis de la tarde, todos los días, y sigue hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

—Estoy haciendo reformas.

Ella no quería explicaciones. Sólo quería que él dejara de torturarla.

—El vecino nuevo, el que pone esa música que suena como si una turba con antorchas atacara el edificio para destruirlo.

Benjamin puso cara de perplejidad.

—¿Ópera rusa?

—Y la pones a todo volumen, pese a que te he dejado varias notas pidiéndote que lo bajaras —continuó ella, con los dientes apretados—. A tal volumen que no puedo dejar de oírla ni bajo la ducha.

—¿Notas, dices? ¿Qué notas?

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó la chica, totalmente incrédula—. Tampoco sabías que tus «reformas» me dejaron sin electricidad el penúltimo fin de semana, cuando no estabas en la ciudad.

Él la miraba como si no entendiera nada. Bella no le creyó ni por un momento. Ese hombre le había causado una angustia indecible. En ese último mes ella había ansiado como nunca el consuelo del hogar, pero con tanto barullo como él armaba era como si hubiera entrado en el apartamento con una taladradora en vez de hacerlo en el suyo. No podía ser tan ingenuo. Pero quizá eso significaba que no era inteligente, después de todo. «Demasiado tarde», se dijo. Ya sabía la verdad: él era el vecino más irritante del planeta. Y ella, como una completa idiota, lo había rescatado.

—¿Por qué tienes tan mala opinión de los Cullen? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

—Nada —respondió Delilah—, salvo existir. —Le arrancó la botella de agua de la mano—. Vete. Y si quieres agua, te la compras.

Edward se levantó; la miraba como si estuviera loca. Y aunque Bella habría muerto antes que admitirlo, en ese momento estaba un poco trastornada. Desde la muerte de Dinero aún no había hallado la manera de consolidar su futuro profesional y financiero sin dejar de cumplir las promesas hechas a Jacob. Y parte de la culpa era, sin duda, del Príncipe de las Herramientas, que estaba allí mirándola como si ella tuviera un tornillo flojo que él, sin duda, podía ajustar.

No podía dormir; por lo tanto, no podía pensar; por lo tanto, aún no había encontrado la solución para no faltar a su palabra y cementar su futuro.

—Vete —le dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta—. Después de pasarme todo el día trabajando y desclavándome puñales de la espalda no es mucho lo que pido. Sólo un poco de paz y silencio. Sólo pido poder relajarme bajo la ducha caliente. Y por culpa tuya no he podido hacerlo. —Agitó un dedo frente a él, que cruzaba el hueco de la puerta caminando hacia atrás—. Todo eso ya sería bastante, pero he esperado además dos años para lograr que mi asistenta viniera a limpiar los viernes. ¡Dos años! Me ausento dos semanas, llegas tú y ¡vuelta al martes!, porque el viernes mi asistenta limpia tu casa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea.

—¡Pues mira, ya la tienes! —gritó Bella—. Me has dejado sin la menor posibilidad de gozar de paz en mi propia casa. Luego tienes el descaro de dejarte asaltar justo cuando yo llego, con lo que casi sufro un ataque de nervios por salvarte. Devuélveme esos guisantes.

Y después de arrebatarle la bolsa, le cerró la puerta en la estupefacta cara, mitad normal, mitad apaleada.

El ruido del portazo reverberó en la cabeza de Edward, ya palpitante. Él se quedó mirando al vacío con un solo ojo preguntándose qué había sucedido. Primero, el puente dental. Después, el atraco y la paliza. Lo había rescatado una reencarnación de Mae West, pero chalada. No habría podido decir qué había sido lo peor.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Gracias por sus reviews a **

**supattinsondecullen**

**Rosie**

**Lena Cullen **

**.Cullen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Había tenido otra vez ese horrible sueño.

Pese a haberse preparado un cóctel de champán y sumergido en su pequeño jacuzzi con el patito de goma, tardó una eternidad en conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Y entonces se vio transportada a una habitación oscura, cuyo suelo estaba lleno de huevos. Ella debía llegar al otro lado sin romper ninguno.

Bella no era psicóloga, pero sabía qué sensación le causaba su vida: al primer paso en falso acabaría cubierta de huevos viscosos y lo perdería todo. Por eso, en parte, estaba convencida de que el matrimonio y la maternidad no eran para ella. Y si ese sueño resultaba más absurdo que de costumbre era por la aparición de su vecino.

¿Quién habría pensado que ella podía rescatar a ese hombre, empeñado en torturarla desde hacía semanas? Peor aún: ¿quién habría pensado que él podía parecerle atractivo, aunque sólo fuera por un momento de total ignorancia? Y era uno de los Cullen.

Sólo pensarlo le causaba ardores de estómago; cruzó la puerta del instituto revolviendo el contenido de su diminuto bolso en busca de un antiácido. Era tan temprano que aún había poca gente; reparó distraídamente en el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el suelo de baldosas italianas. Por lo general, el alto nivel de actividad le impedía oírlo.

Lo primero era lo primero. Conectó la cafetera, encendió todas las luces y, moviendo el pie con impaciencia, aguardó su tercera dosis de cafeína. Pero hizo trampa: retiró la jarra de su sitio para poner su taza directamente bajo el delicioso chorro pardo. Después de soplar unas cuantas veces sobre la taza para enfriarla, bebió un sorbo.

—¡Vaya, pero si es la tristemente célebre Bella Swan, la protegida de Jacob Black!

Bella giró en redondo, sobresaltada; se atragantó con el café y parte del líquido caliente fue a parar a su chaqueta de piel. Clavó una mirada fulminante en el hombre que estaba de pie en el hueco de la puerta. Bajo, de ojos huidizos como los de un hurón y con demasiada gomina en el pelo. Rastrero, dedujo al momento.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, mientras cogía una servilleta para limpiarse el café.

—Encantado de conocerla. —Él le extendió una mano que Bella no aceptó—. Sin duda ha oído hablar de mí: James Vamp.

A ella se le anudó el estómago, pero el instinto hizo que fingiera ignorancia.

—No recuerdo ese nombre.

La sonrisa del hombre se endureció.

—¿Está segura? Jacob y yo éramos viejos conocidos.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—He conocido a muchos de sus amigos íntimos.

—Él y yo teníamos una relación comercial. Yo estaba en su nómina.

—¿Por qué servicios?

—Asesoramiento —replicó él.

Bella arrugó las cejas, confundida.

—No recuerdo haber recibido de usted ningún asesoramiento.

James gruñó, exasperado.

—¿A quién trata de engañar, mujer? Sabe muy bien a qué me refiero. Eso era una

tapadera.

—¿Para tapar qué? —Y esta vez no fue necesario fingir ignorancia.

—No puedo creer que no esté enterada —protestó él, mientras echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Pues créalo.

—Poseo cierta información sobre el problemita de Jacob, por decirlo así; también otra información que podría causar muchas dificultades a su Instituto de belleza. Si usted no comienza a pagar, cantaré como un canario. Y le aseguro, señorita Bella, que habrá turbulencias.

Ella alzó el mentón. Las turbulencias no le daban miedo. Se había entendido con ellas toda la vida. Lo único que le impedía echar a James con cajas destempladas era pensar en Jacob. Todo lo que había conseguido y la reputación que había ganado había sido a pulso; no podía olvidar la promesa que le hizo antes de morir. Y todavía no podía ponerse a pensar que tanto sabría sobre el Instituto de belleza. Se mordió la lengua.

Rosalie, que entraba con soltura, se detuvo en seco.

—Eh…, buenos días. ¿Visitas, tan temprano?

—Disculpe —murmuró James, mientras salía.

La secretaria lo siguió con la mirada.

—Su voz me suena conocida. ¿Quién era?

—James Vamp.

Se le dilataron los ojos.

—¡Oooh! ¿Qué buscaba? Nada bueno, me parece.

Bella se sirvió otra taza de café y bebió un sorbo deprisa; quemaba, pero ella apenas hizo una mueca.

—Nada bueno. —Y entró en su oficina sin dar más detalles.

Extorsión. La visita de James Vamp debía de tener algo que ver con ese último pedido de Dinero. Lo pensó de mal grado mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Ese hombre debía de saber algo sobre Dinero que ni ella misma sabía. Algo que podía perjudicar al Instituto.

James tenía un escenario perfecto, pues el Instituto era el talón de Aquiles de Jacob. Él era capaz de cualquier cosa por el Instituto, hasta de pagar a un gusano como James para que no hiciera nada.

Bella hizo una mueca. No quería pagarle. Toda ella se rebelaba ante la idea de permitir que alguien así le arrancara dinero. Tenía demasiado orgullo para ceder a eso.

No lo haría. Decididamente, no. Pero se lo había prometido a Jacob.

Al terminar el día, a Bella le estallaba la cabeza. Mientras conducía entre los restos de la hora punta, trazaba mentalmente los planes para esa noche. Comida china, música sedante, un baño, un par de cócteles y, si los dioses del sueño lo permitían, disolverse en el colchón durante ocho horas, sin huevos a la vista.

Pidió por teléfono la comida y se sumergió en la bañera, atento el oído cauteloso a cualquier ruido de Armagedón que emitiera su vecino, pero no se oía nada. Después de remojarse largamente abandonó de mala gana la bañera y se envolvió en un gran albornoz blanco. Al oír el timbre de la puerta cogió apresuradamente el dinero para pagar su cena china.

Ante la puerta había una adolescente con cara de exhausta y un bebé que berreaba.

No era su comida china. Esa pobre muchacha debía de haberse equivocado de dirección.

—¿Eres Bella Swan? —preguntó.

Ella hizo una pausa; sentía algo inquietante en el estómago.

—¿Quién me busca?

—Yo. —La muchacha señaló al pequeño con la cabeza—. Y éste. Willy.

Willy. Bella observó la carita roja con un brote de aprensión.

—Soy Bella Swan, sí, pero…

—Menos mal —suspiró la chica—. Me llamo Leah. Leah Clearwater. Jacob dijo

que te hablaría de mí y de Willy.

—¿Jacob?

Leah resopló sonoramente; sus ojos oscuros la miraron con tristeza.

—¡Pero si él me lo prometió!

—¿Qué te prometió? —Bella no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo.

—Que te hablaría de mí y de Willy. Le dije que no podía con el niño. Lo quiero mucho, sí, pero es demasiado para mí. Soy muy joven. Tengo todo el futuro por delante —gimoteó—. Jacob me dio dinero, pero ya no puedo conservar a Willy. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

—¿Yo? —repitió ella, horrorizada—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Jacob me prometió que si yo no podía ocuparme de él, lo harías tú. Me lo

prometió. En la bolsa de pañales hay papeles y todo lo necesario.

Bella alzó las manos.

—No, no, no. Hasta ahora no sabía una palabra de este niño. Y no entiendo por qué debería hacerme responsable de tu bebé.

—Es que Willy es hijo de Jacob —adujo Nicky.

Ella sintió que el pasillo se movía. Meneó la cabeza.

—No puede ser su hijo. Jacob no podía… —Se interrumpió; no quería revelar el problema de Dinero, aunque esa mujer podía haberlo ayudado a curarse.

—Usó una píldora azul, ¿sabes?

—No puede ser. El médico le había prohibido estrictamente que tomara Viagra.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Pues la tomó. Y cuando fui a decirle que estaba embarazada comentó que ya no la tomaba porque le causaba dolores en el pecho.

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto, más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Leah?

—Diecinueve. Y quiero ser modelo. Te dejaré a Willy y me iré a París. Jacob dijo que tú cuidarías de Willy.

A Bella se le cortó el aliento. No era posible que le estuviera pasando todo eso.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. El miedo le convertía los pies en dos anclas gemelas.

Leah dejó caer la bolsa de pañales junto a sus pies descalzos.

—Será hijo tuyo.

Edward no podía seguir ignorando el barullo del corredor. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bella en bata con un bebé aullante en los brazos; una adolescente corría hacia el ascensor.

—¡Espera! No puedes irte. No puedes… —Bella miró al bebé como si fuera el Anticristo—. Ay, Dios mío.

—¿Bella? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con este bebé?

—¿Bella? —insistió Edward.

—Qué diablos voy a hacer con este bebé —murmuró ella, como si no lo

escuchara.

—Deja que te ayude a meter todo esto en tu apartamento. —Él recogió la sillita de paseo y la enorme bolsa de pañales.

Bella lo miró como aturdida.

—¿En mi apartamento? ¿Es necesario?

—No creo que quieras pasarte el resto de la noche aquí fuera —adujo él tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los gritos del niño. Y la empujó suavemente hacia el interior.

Todavía aturdida, ella balanceó al niño y comenzó a pasearle, murmurando para sus adentros mientras clavaba una mirada incrédula en el bebé, rojo de tanto chillar.

Ni el movimiento ni los paseos lograron consolarlo. Con la energía nerviosa que ella emanaba se habría podido propulsar una lanzadera espacial.

Impulsivamente, él le quitó al niño de los brazos.

—Deja que pruebe yo. Tú ve a servirte una copa.

Por un momento Bella lo miró con cara de no entender; luego movió la cabeza en círculo y se dirigió a la cocina. Se oyó un tintineo de cubitos de hielo dentro de un vaso; entretanto él apagó las luces.

—Es locura parcial —explicó a la criatura en voz baja—. Cuando se calme te caerá bien. ¿Eres varón o niña? Azul —apuntó al ver el jersey del bebé—. Varón. Debes de haber pasado un día muy movido. Lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte y dormir. No trates de entender a las mujeres, sólo conseguirás ponerte más nervioso. Grábatelo ahora mismo en la cabeza y te ahorrarás muchos pesares, créeme.

El bebé soltó un hipo, se estremeció y clavó en Edward unos ojos muy abiertos. En silencio, siempre en voz baja, él desvió el monólogo hacia el asunto de las leyes comerciales. En pocos minutos al bebé empezaron a cerrársele los párpados. Unos minutos más y se quedó dormido.

Edward sintió la mirada curiosa de Bella, que se acercaba.

—¿Cómo lo has logrado? —susurró ella.

—Apagando las luces y aburriéndolo hasta que se ha dormido. Quita los cojines del sofá, que lo acostaré allí.

—¿Lo acostarás? —repitió ella.

—Para que duerma. Con un poco de suerte, toda la noche.

Bella, que aún tenía la sensación de que alguien le había dado un garrotazo en la cabeza, retiró los cojines y los dejó en un rincón de la sala. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Jacob. Leah. Willy, el bebé. Viagra. Sacudió la cabeza: habría podido matar a Jacob, a no ser porque ya había muerto.

Echó un vistazo a Edward, sorprendida por la facilidad con que había tranquilizado al bebé. Era casi como si tuviera un toque mágico.

Que ella, obviamente, no poseía.

—Gracias.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, él acostó a Willy en los cojines mientras Bella corría a la bolsa de pañales en busca de una manta. Con ella salió un manojo de papeles. Hizo una mueca, temiendo que el ruido hubiera despertado al bebé. Mientras leía los documentos Edward cogió la manta para cubrir a Willy.

—Ay, Dios mío —murmuró ella, con la sangre helada. Los papeles le otorgaban la custodia del pequeño aullador—. No puede ser…

—¿Quieres que les eche un vistazo? —ofreció su vecino.

—No. —Bella volvió a meter esos garabatos de leguleyos en la bolsa y retiró una carta que contenía instrucciones para el cuidado de Willy. El estómago le dio un vuelco: «alérgico a los pañales desechables…», «estómago delicado, propenso a los trastornos digestivos…»—. ¿Cuándo despertaré?

—¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se obligó a hacer un gesto afirmativo.

—¿Quién es ese niño?

—Willy. —Con una sonrisa frágil guardó nuevamente las instrucciones en la bolsa de pañales. Luego apagó la lámpara que estaba más cerca del bebé, con la esperanza de que continuara dormido hasta que ella pudiera hallar la manera de dominar la situación—. Se llama Willy.

—¿Y quién es la madre?

—Hum… Leah.

—¿Quién es Leah?

«Que el diablo me lleve si lo sé.» Pero no podía revelárselo a Edward. Ni a nadie.

—Hum… Mi prima —inventó. Tal vez no era del todo mentira: su madre siempre decía que, en cierto modo, todos en este mundo estamos emparentados.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo te dejará a Willy?

«Definitivamente.» Bella tuvo la sensación de que alguien acababa de robarle el futuro, de encerrarla en una celda y arrojar la llave. Abrió la boca, la cerró. Trataba de idear una explicación razonable, creíble.

—Leah tiene dificultades financieras. —Hubo un ruido susurrante: el bebé se había movido en su lecho improvisado. Bella se quedó petrificada; luego redujo su voz a un murmullo—. No podemos hacer ruido.

Él señaló la cocina con la cabeza.

—Vayamos allí.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco: habría más preguntas y ella no sabía cómo responder.

—El padre del bebé ¿por qué no le ayuda?

Bella no tenía dudas de que el padre del bebé habría ayudado. De Jacob Black se podían decir muchas cosas, pero siempre había sido escrupuloso en sus obligaciones financieras en todo. Sin duda había hecho lo mismo por ese bebé, pero ella no sabía cómo.

—Su padre ha muerto —dijo—. Leah no se siente capaz de arreglárselas sola con el bebé. Y yo había prometido actuar como madrina en el caso de que ambos padres murieran.

—Pero no han muerto los dos —objetó él, mirándola como si no acabara de creerla.

Bella se contuvo para no removerse en la silla.

—Es cierto, pero…, eh…

—Y en ese caso, no tienes por qué hacerte legalmente responsable.

—Es probable que tengas razón, pero…

—¿Leah no tiene otros parientes? Quizá…

Bella agitó la mano.

—Es una historia larga y triste. En realidad soy la única… —Se atragantó con sus palabras. «Maldito sea Jacob Black, alias Dinero, y maldita sea la Viagra.» ¿Cómo esperaba que ella se hiciera cargo del instituto y de un bebé? ¿Acaso no sabía que sería una madre horrorosa? Después de todo, había perdido a la suya cuando su padre asumió la custodia, sin permitir siquiera que ella la visitara. ¿Qué podía saber Bella de la maternidad? Fracasaría, sin duda.

—Soy la única.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero es obvio que esto te ha cogido por sorpresa. Me parece muy extraño.

—Sí, en efecto. Pero así es mi familia, ¿sabes? —murmuró ella, extrañamente agradecida porque esa última frase, al menos, era verdad. Por algún motivo no le gustaba mentir a Edward. Ese hombre parecía tener más integridad en un dedo que la mayoría de los hombres en el resto del cuerpo. Pero tal vez era una ilusión, puesto que no lo conocía muy bien.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que él la observaba otra vez; se preguntó qué vería. ¿Se daría cuenta de que ella era una cobarde llena de defectos? «Ridículo», se dijo. Y se obligó a continuar respirando.

Su vecino se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sabes lo que haces al aceptar esta responsabilidad. Si quieres puedo pedir referencias sobre agencias de niñeras. —Y se fue hacia la puerta—. Buenas no…

A Bella se le congelaron los pies de pánico. La adrenalina hizo que corriera a detenerlo.

—¡Espera! —Se aplastó contra la puerta del apartamento—. No puedes irte.

Él enarcó una de esas cejas sensuales.

—¿Por qué, si aquí todo parece estar en orden?

«Sólo por un segundo», pensó ella. ¿Y si el bebé se despertaba? ¿Qué haría ella cuando el pequeño necesitase algo? ¿Qué haría con él por la mañana, cuando llegase la hora de ir a trabajar?

Se tragó el grito con una buena medida de orgullo.

—No del todo.

Edward puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no estoy preparada para cuidar a este bebé.

—Pues entonces devuélveselo a su madre.

—Es que debo cuidarlo porque hice una promesa.

Eso lo detuvo. Él sabía de promesas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando.

—En ese caso prepárate para actuar como madre soltera.

—Lo haré, sí, pero… Pero… —Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Las obligó a salir—. Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Yo? —exclamó él, incrédulo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Pues mira, ya me has ayudado. Has logrado que se durmiera y me has recordado que necesitaré una niñera. Confío en que me ayudes a organizar las cosas hasta que pueda organizarlo todo. —Respiró hondo. El tiempo pasaba. Bella estaba desesperada: sin duda él no se prestaría a hacerlo. No había hombre en su sano juicio que accediera a brindarle lo que ella necesitaba.

¡Pero necesitaba ayuda, por el amor de Dios! Atravesada por el pánico, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le bajó la cara.

—Te salvé el pellejo. Me prometiste que si te pedía algo, lo cumplirías.

Entre los dos pendía la promesa hecha. Por la cara de Edward cruzó la comprensión.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres a cambio?

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué quieres, exactamente?

—Ayuda.

Edward tenía en su interior un arraigado detector de mentiras que en esos momentos sonaba a todo volumen. Habría apostado su título de abogado a que Bella Swan no decía la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Pero acababan de encajarle un bebé; él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y era obvio que ella no lo esperaba. También era obvio que estaba decidida a cuidar de él, aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Un hombre listo buscaría la manera de librarse de semejante situación. Al fin y al cabo, él debía aprovechar el tiempo para decidir qué iba a hacer con su vida. Necesitaba el zumbido sedante de las herramientas eléctricas, no los alaridos ensordecedores de un bebé, ni las alteraciones hormonales que Bella generaba con su mera presencia.

Si no le hubiese hecho aquella promesa… Ahí estaba otra vez su puñetera conciencia. Ya le había costado un empleo estupendo y una novia. Si no se andaba con cuidado le saldría aún más cara.

Se remangó con un suspiro y fue hacia la bolsa de pañales.

Bella se interpuso.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Has dicho que necesitas ayuda. Allí había unos papeles…

Ella se puso tensa.

—No tienes por qué verlos.

Edward apretó los dientes. Le gustaba conocer bien todos los datos y en ese momento no los tenía. Y donde no se conocen los datos suele haber una serpiente lista para atacar: lo había aprendido por triste experiencia.

—¿Había alguna información sobre el cuidado del bebé?

Bella parpadeó.

—Ah. —Después de revolver el contenido de la bolsa, le entregó una hoja arrugada.

Al ver las instrucciones Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No se pueden usar pañales desechables. —Meneó la cabeza—. Eso reducirá a la mitad el número de candidatas a niñera.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—¡No me digas!

—No llamarán a tu puerta para que les permitas usar pañales de tela. ¿Tienes por aquí las páginas amarillas?

La muchacha asintió y dijo:

—Comenzaré a llamar.

—Deja que consulte antes con mi madre. —Edward sacó su móvil—. Ella está bien informada sobre estas cosas. —Mientras marcaba el número de la casa paterna sentía la mirada de Bella fija en él—. Hola, Jane. Soy Ed. ¿Está mamá por ahí?

El ama de llaves respondió que sí. Él aguardó a que su madre se pusiera.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás, querido?

—Bien, mamá. Oye, necesito un favor. Una amiga mía busca una buena niñera. ¿Puedes recomendarnos algunas agencias?

Siguió un silencio.

—¿Una amiga? —repitió su madre—. ¿Qué amiga? ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a esa amiga?

Edward percibió en la voz de su madre el tono que decía «quiero un nieto». Se habría dado una bofetada.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mamá. Es sólo una vecina. La he conocido ahora, al mudarme de nuevo a Seattle.

—Ah —dijo ella, con la voz cargada de desencanto—. Bueno, pero esa vecina tuya, ¿es joven?

Él contuvo un gemido. Conocía muy bien a su madre: si no había un nieto listo para llevar, al menos querría una candidata a nuera que pudiera proporcionárselo.

—Mamá…, es sólo para hacer un favor. Ella ha tenido que encargarse repentinamente del hijo de una prima.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un fallecimiento?

Estupendo: quería detalles.

—Sí. Es una situación muy triste.

—¿Qué tiempo tiene la criatura?

—Es un bebé de… —Edward miró a su vecina, que mostró seis dedos en alto—. Seis meses.

—Ay, qué pena. —Su madre chasqueó la lengua—. Y tu vecina cuidará de esa pobre criaturita. ¿Niña o varón?

—Varón. Oye, mamá, con respecto a esas agencias…

—Y tu vecina es joven, ¿no? —insistió ella. A su voz volvía a asomar la

esperanza.

—Mamá… —dijo él, en tono de advertencia.

—Pues qué quieres, Edward, con lo preocupada que estoy desde que se rompió tu noviazgo. Y tú sin salir con nadie, pese a todo lo que he intentado…

—De eso podemos hablar en otro momento, mamá. Ahora necesito que me recomiendes algunas agencias de niñeras. ¿Puedes ayudarme o no?

—Claro que puedo. —Parecía algo ofendida—. En mi club de _bridge_, las hijas de las socias usan Servicio de Niñeras. En la Liga Femenina es Conexión Niñera. Cualquiera de ellas te servirá. ¿Vendrás mañana a cenar?

Él negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a afrontar el interrogatorio y la manipulación, aunque fueran bien intencionados.

—Mañana no podré. Tengo que hacer más arreglos en el apartamento.

Su madre dejó oír un chasquido de frustración.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlos tú mismo, si bien podrías pagar para que te los hicieran? Es algo que no puedo entender. ¡Pero si no sé por qué no te has mudado a casa!

Ni aunque se le viniera el mundo encima.

—Gracias por ofrecérmelo, mamá. Eres un ángel, pero no puedo aceptar. Gracias otra vez por darme esas referencias. Te llamaré pronto. Recuerdos a papá. —Cortó. Aún sentía sobre él la mirada curiosa de Bella—. Me ha dado dos nombres. Te conviene llamar esta misma noche, dejar un mensaje en el contestador y volver a comunicarte con ellos por la mañana.

—¿Te ha preguntado si el bebé era tuyo? —inquirió Bella, sin rodeos.

—Tenía esa esperanza. Quiere nietos. Y con la ruptura de mi compromiso le he destruido las ilusiones.

La chica arqueó los labios en una sonrisa que encerraba algún anhelo.

—Puede parecer molesto, pero es grato tener a alguien que se interesa tanto por ti.

—Es madre hasta la médula —aseguró él. Pero se interrumpió al ver su expresión—. ¿Y la tuya?

—La perdí hace mucho tiempo. Viví con ella sólo hasta los nueve años.

Edward dejó escapar un silbido apagado.

—¿Y tu padre?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No es un cuento muy bonito para la hora de dormir. —Se mordió el labio—. Bueno, ¿qué hay con esas agencias?

—Servicio de Niñeras y Conexión Niñera. —La observó mientras hojeaba las páginas amarillas y cogía el auricular. No pudo dejar de estudiarla, en tanto ella grababa sus mensajes con tono apagado y sensual. El albornoz, medio abierto, dejaba al descubierto un seno amplio. Lo abultado de la tela no lograba disimular la curva de la cintura y las caderas. El pelo castaño le caía sobre un ojo, brindándole un aspecto seductor, algo peligroso. Era un estilo abrupto y enérgico, rebelde.

Edward siempre había preferido el pelo largo. Bella no se parecía en nada a su antigua novia. Tanya era rubia y esbelta, serena y clásica.

—Listo —dijo ella al colgar.

Su vecino asintió.

—Cubriré la primera guardia —ofreció.

—¿Qué primera guardia?

—Con el bebé. Si no duerme bien, los dos nos pasaremos toda la noche en pie. Será más fácil si nos turnamos. Dame una manta y una almohada, que acamparé en un sillón de tu cuarto de estar.

Por la cara de la muchacha cruzó la sorpresa.

—¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Parte de la noche, sí. A menos que prefieras arreglártelas sola con Willy.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó ella inmediatamente, atravesada otra vez por el pánico—. ¡No, pero si lo de las guardias me parece una idea estupenda! Te… —Carraspeó como para tragarse otra porción de orgullo—. Te agradezco la ayuda. Voy a por una almohada.

Y desapareció por el pasillo; aun cuando estaba ausente su aroma era excitante en las fosas nasales. Edward se preguntó qué pasaría si la seguía hasta el dormitorio y pasaba la noche allí, ahogándose y ahogando las frustraciones de su vida en esas curvas apetitosas, en esa boca.

Bella regresó con la almohada y la manta. Mientras él las ponía en una silla, ella le preguntó:

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Me sentaría bien —asintió Edward.

La chica fue a la nevera.

—Creo que me quedan tres de cuando Dinero aún… —Se interrumpió abruptamente y sacó una botella—. Toma.

Él la abrió.

—¿Quién es Dinero?

—El mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida. Ha muerto.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también. —Su mirada se apartó de él, como si el tema fuera doloroso. Dio

un paso hacia el cuarto de estar—. Será mejor que preparemos tu sitio. Espero que puedas dormir.

—He perdido el sueño por cosas menos importantes que ésta.

Bella respondió a su mirada con un asomo de sonrisa.

—Yo también.

Edward se refería a perder el sueño por problemas profesionales y por su noviazgo roto, pero aquella expresión le hizo pensar que ella se había desvelado por pasatiempos mucho más placenteros.

La chica, con la manta en una mano, señaló el sillón. Una vez que él estuvo sentado lo cubrió. El gesto era extrañamente maternal.

—Gracias —murmuró él. Bella se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón vecino—. ¿Por qué no te acuestas?

—Todavía no. Tengo demasiadas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Edward echó un vistazo al bebé.

—Es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no?

—Sí.

Entre los dos, en la oscuridad, pendía el silencio: un silencio cómodo, con un dejo de algo eléctrico que él no lograba identificar.

—¿Cómo era ella? Tu novia…

Le extrañó no sentir la intensa irritación que solía experimentar cuando alguien mencionaba a su ex novia. La pregunta de Bella no tenía nada que ver con la situación actual, pero sintió deseos de responder. Más adelante tendría que averiguar por qué.

—Graduada en Yale, con las mejores calificaciones de su clase. Muy inteligente y ambiciosa, bella y distinguida. Su pedigrí se remonta a los primeros colonizadores.

—Perfecta —murmuró Bella.

—Eso pensaba yo. Ella decía que nuestra vida sería perfecta. —Y había sido un orgullo conseguirlo todo: ascender de rango en el bufete, cortejar a Tanya sin ayuda de su padre y lejos de la influencia del apellido familiar.

—La realidad muerde. Nadie consigue la perfección, al menos en esta vida.

—Lo dices como si supieras de eso.

—Digamos que la perfección es un tema sobre el que estoy bien versada.

—¿Qué preparación tienes?

—Mi padre es evangelista y él exige perfección.

Algo que vio en los ojos de Bella hizo que Edward se sintiera incómodo, pero ya estaba lanzado y no podía detenerse.

—¿Y qué pasaba cuando tú no eras perfecta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre. Eso no importa. Lo importante es lo que aprendí: no esperes la perfección de ti misma ni de nadie más, que así serás mucho más feliz.

—Pero si no buscas la perfección, ¿a qué aspiras?

—A lo excepcionalmente bueno.

Algo le dijo a Edward que ella aplicaba un esfuerzo excepcionalmente bueno a todo lo que hacía. Y que ese esfuerzo excepcionalmente bueno dejaba a más de uno en el polvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les gusteeeeeeee, dejen sus comments :)<strong>


	6. Capitulo 5

**Gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Un fuerte grito despertó a Bella; su cuerpo se puso tenso. Se incorporó precipitadamente mientras activaba su cerebro mediante bofetadas mentales. Bebé. Willy. Su guardia.

Con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, saltó de la cama para correr a la sala de estar. Como sus piernas se movían con el piloto automático, estuvo a punto de chocar con la ancha espalda de Edward. Parpadeó al verlo con el bebé en brazos. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí? Ella debía haber hecho la segunda guardia, pero ni él ni Willy la habían despertado.

Edward se giró para mirarla.

—Buenos días. —Willy aulló—. Me parece que es hora de cambiarle y darle de comer.

—Cambiarlo —repitió ella, que aún no tenía todas las neuronas funcionando. De pronto captó la idea—. Pañales —dijo, no muy deseosa de asumir la tarea.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Bella levantó una mano.

—Un minuto. Dame un solo minuto.

Después de coger el papel de las instrucciones, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata de leche para bebé de las que había retirado de la bolsa la noche anterior. Llenó un biberón y lo puso a calentar en el microondas durante quince segundos.

Antes de que el horno pitara, regresó a la sala de estar en busca de un pañal limpio y el paquete de toallas húmedas. Luego paseó la mirada por la habitación.

—Hagámoslo en el cojín —dijo.

Edward puso allí a Willy, que chillaba a todo volumen. Ella se mordió los labios.

—Creo que nunca he cambiado un pañal. Tendrás que ser paciente —le dijo al niño mientras le quitaba las bragas de plástico y los alfileres de seguridad—.

Espero que no sea muy repug… Ay, Dios mío —se horrorizó—. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona tan pequeña pueda producir semejante cantidad de…?

—No te conviene dejarlo al aire —advirtió Edward.

Ella le echó una mirada confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Su vecino señaló.

—Puede…

Bella bajó la vista a la pequeña fuente de pipí que le estaba rociando el camisón. Después de cubrir el chorro del bebé con un pañal, miró a Edward.

—¿Podrías traerme otro pañal, por favor?

Mientras tanto comenzó a limpiar a Willy sin mucha eficiencia. El niño gritaba cada vez más y la confusión de Bella iba en aumento.

—Debes mantenerlo cubierto con el pañal mientras lo limpias.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.

Willy estiró la mano hacia la zona del pañal.

—Vigílale las manos. Creo que mi prima doblaba el pañal por la parte delantera.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de coordinar las tareas.

—¿Cómo aprendiste tanto sobre pañales de tela?

—No es tanto lo que sé, pero tengo muchos primos que se han esmerado en esto de la procreación. Es posible que se calme un poco si le hablas.

A ella le palpitaba la cabeza.

—¿Que le hable? ¿Cómo puedo mantener una conversación mientras hago esto? ¿Y con esos gritos, sobre todo?

—Cuida de no clavarle el alfiler. Y tienes que…

Bella lanzó una maldición por lo bajo.

—No vayas tan rápido.

—Pon el alfiler —indicó él, arrastrando la voz como si la creyera retrasada—. Lejos de…

La muchacha se pinchó un dedo con el segundo alfiler y volvió a maldecir.

Después de callarlo con un ademán de la mano, se incorporó con el bebé en brazos.

—Te agradezco mucho la ayuda —dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Y reconozco que tienes más conocimientos que yo en varios terrenos. Pero aunque no soy muy leída, tampoco soy lela.

Edward la miró fijamente; después inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Puedo asegurarte que eso nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Hum. —Bella, escéptica, llevó a Willy a la cocina. Cuando su vecino se reunió con ella estaba retirando el biberón del microondas. Lo sacudió y probó la temperatura en la mano, mientras Willy se retorcía estirando los brazos hacia el biberón—. ¡Mira que estás hambriento, pequeño!

—¿Me has tomado por un elitista intelectual?

—Sí —confirmó ella inmediatamente, mientras Willy chupaba ruidosamente la tetina.

—¿Siempre condenas sin juicio previo?

—Sólo cuando tengo razón —aclaró la muchacha, sonriente.

Él plantó las manos en sus estrechas caderas.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de tener razón?

—¿Dónde estudiaron tus mejores amigos?

—En Harvard. Algunos en la Tecnológica.

—¿Cuántos han seguido cursos de posgrado?

—La mayoría —admitió él, de mala gana.

—¿Cuántos abandonaron la carrera antes de graduarse?

—Ninguno, pero…

—No he terminado. Entre las mujeres con las que has salido, ¿cuántas ha habido que no se graduaran con matrícula?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Ninguna, pero…

—Caso cerrado.

—En ningún tribunal podrías condenarme basándote en esas respuestas.

—Pero aquí no estamos en un tribunal. Estamos en el mundo de Bella.

—Te equivocas.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Tengo razón —dijo ella. Y rio entre dientes al recordar la réplica que usaban ella y sus amigos en la infancia—: Hasta el infinito.

Edward contrajo los labios.

—¡Cuánta madurez! Me asombras.

—Qué pena que no se te haya ocurrido antes a ti, ¿verdad? —lo espoleó.

Willy arrojó el biberón al suelo y dejó escapar un fuerte eructo. Ella lo miró boquiabierta, sorprendida por el volumen.

—¿Cómo es posible que una persona tan pequeña…?

—Te estás repitiendo —apuntó Edward.

Bella asintió con aire distraído. El bebé se carcajeó con una enorme sonrisa, y fue como si asomara el sol por detrás de una nube. Fue una sensación extraña, cálida, que le ensanchó el corazón.

Otra sensación cálida empapaba el costado de su camisón. Tardó un momento en asimilar su origen. Entonces gimió:

—Este maldito pañal me está mojando. Tendré que cambiarlo otra vez. Y aún debo ocuparme de ese otro. ¿Qué se hace con los pañales sucios, dime? —murmuró.

—Mi prima los aclaraba en el lavabo —informó Edward.

—Pero ¿cómo? —Ella se imaginó revolviendo el pañal con un palo.

—Con la mano.

Sacudió la cabeza, disgustada.

—De ninguna manera. Tiene que haber un método mejor. Compraré guantes. Tal vez al crecer supere esa reacción alérgica.

—Los sueños son deseos creados por el corazón —comentó él, críptico.

A Bella no le gustó su tono; lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Oye, te pedí que me ayudaras con Willy, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta de que aún no le has cambiado los pañales.

—No. Asumí tu guardia para que pudieras dormir.

Bella abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Qué faena… Eso era incontestable.

—¿Ibas a decir algo? —inquirió él, con un alzamiento de cejas que logró ser a la

vez impertinente y seductor. Aún tenía la cara amoratada por la aventura del

garaje.

Bella arrugó la frente un poco más. Era un niño pijo malcriado, ricachón y

elitista intelectual. Supuestamente él no podía ser atractivo. Y ella no podía sentirse atraída, ni siquiera remotamente, cuando un bebé de seis meses acababa de mearla. Miró a Willy y suspiró.

—¿Qué haremos con él mientras no consigamos una niñera?

—Por la mañana tengo que dar clase, pero a la hora del almuerzo podría hacerme cargo de él.

—Conque sólo debo cuidarlo hasta mediodía. Quizá pueda llegar tarde y trabajar después de la hora de cierre. Con un poco de suerte, durante la mañana podré entrevistar a un par de posibles niñeras.

Él contrajo los labios.

—¿Cómo andas de suerte?

—No te ensañes —respondió ella con una mueca.

Edward le hizo un burlón saludo militar.

—Nos vemos después del almuerzo.

—Para echarnos la siesta. —Las palabras le surgieron de la boca por sí solas—. Perdona, era una broma. Con Dinero coqueteaba mucho y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Mala costumbre.

—Se diría que tú y Dinero erais íntimos.

—Sí, en efecto —confirmó ella, sin deseos de explayarse. Estaba asombrada de su propia actitud. Por lo general no le era fácil sincerarse con los hombres. A Dinero le había llevado mucho tiempo ganarse su confianza. Pero con Edward bajaba la guardia; ¿por qué?

Echó un vistazo a Willy. Allí tenía la respuesta: pura desesperación.

Después de batallar una hora para vestirse y vestir a Willy, Bella puso al bebé en su coche, fue a WalMart y vació la Sección Bebés. Fue casi imposible meter el parquecito en el coche; en cuanto al columpio, se quedó asomando por la ventanilla del lado opuesto al conductor. En WalMart no había quedado un solo pañal de tela ni una braga de plástico. A pesar de haber comprado varios pares de guantes de goma, tenía la sensación de que arrojaría más de un pañal a la basura.

Como de costumbre, el guardia de seguridad no estaba a la vista; tuvo que subir ella sola lo que pudo, mientras Willy gimoteaba pidiendo otro biberón. Cuando cruzó su umbral, medio a tumbos, oyó que el teléfono sonaba. Dejó caer la parafernalia infantil en el vestíbulo para correr hacia el aparato.

—¿Diga? —susurró, sin aliento.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó Rosalie, su secretaria.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Bella mientras balanceaba a Willy, cuyos gimoteos se hacían cada vez más nerviosos.

—Me parece oír a un bebé.

—Sí. Es una larga historia. Te la contaré en otro momento. ¿Qué necesitabas?

—Se la requiere en la oficina, señorita. Han venido los contables.

—¿Ahora? —Bella no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quejosa—. ¿Por qué?

—Quieren hablar inmediatamente con usted. —Rosalie bajó la voz—. También hay un representante del albacea testamentario de Jacob Black.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

—¡Hostias! —Y miró a Willy con una punzada de culpa. No estaba bien, sin duda, jurar delante del niño—. Ostras —enmendó—. ¡Ay, ostras!

—¿Señorita Swan?

—Sí. Iré lo antes posible.

Cuando el biberón estuvo caliente, Willy gritaba ya a todo volumen. Lo dejó en el suelo mientras sacaba el parque de su caja. Gracias a Dios el pequeño sabía sentarse y sujetar el biberón por sí solo. El parque era fácil de montar. En cuanto pareció estable metió al niño dentro y corrió a darse una ducha de tres minutos. Como no estaba segura de haberse quitado todo el jabón del pelo, decidió ponerse gomina, tal vez mientras fuera hacia el coche.

Desodorante, sí. Y cepillarse los dientes. El traje negro. Siempre vestía de negro cuando trataba con los contables. Cualquier otro color parecía despertarles

sospechas.

Willy, en el parque, tenía una expresión feliz, casi de embriaguez. Había arrojado el biberón fuera, tal como se arroja una lata de cerveza por la ventanilla de un coche.

Reunió valor para cambiarle el pañal, pero sólo estaba mojado.

—Quiero que estés contento y quietecito durante una hora, poco más o menos. Dame una mano, Willy. Tú puedes.

Después de coger la bolsa de pañales, volvió a su bebemóvil para ir a la oficina.

Aparcó más lejos del edificio que de costumbre para no llamar la atención: el columpio aún asomaba por la ventanilla.

Llevó a Willy junto con la bolsa de pañales hasta la oficina.

Rosalie la miró estupefacta.

—Sé que esto es muy extraño y no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, pero ¿podrías ocuparte de Willy mientras atiendo a los contables?

Su secretaria se levantó lentamente, parpadeando.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Willy escogió ese momento para soltar un eructo fuerte y cargado sobre el hombro de su traje negro.

Bella vio la mancha beige untada a su traje y cayó en el pánico.

—¡Coñ…! —Pero se interrumpió.

—Límpieselo en el cuarto de baño —le aconsejó Rosalie, mientras se quitaba el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello—. Y póngase esto. Pero dese prisa. La esperan en la sala de reuniones.

«Ay, Dios…», pensó, y luego afrontó la amable mirada de su empleada.

—Gracias.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y cogió al bebé. Bella corrió al tocador de señoras. Horrorizada, descubrió un sarpullido provocado por los nervios trepando por su cuello. Midió con la vista el femenino pañuelo de su secretaria y puso los ojos en blanco: para cubrir esas manchas rojas necesitaría una manta, una sábana. Luego se miró en el espejo.

—Tienes que dominarte —susurró con severidad, mientras limpiaba la mancha de leche—. ¿Qué pueden hacerte? Apenas quitarte la mejor oportunidad de tu vida. —Ahogó un gemido, haciendo un esfuerzo por cuadrar los hombros—. Recuerda, tu padre te pegaba y viviste en un asilo para desamparados. Puedes sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Después de respirar bien hondo, se ató bruscamente el pañuelo y, con el mentón en alto, marchó hacia la sala de reuniones tratando de no pensar que los fuegos del infierno esperaban para consumirla.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala curvó los labios en una sonrisa decidida.

—Buenos días —saludó a los tres hombres ataviados de negro—. Les agradezco la visita. —Era una mentira descarada.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y carraspearon antes de devolverle el saludo.

—¿En qué puedo serles útil? —preguntó ella.

—Tomemos asiento —sugirió Jerry Reubens, el jefe de contables.

Bella tenía la aguda sensación de que le esperaban malas noticias. Los hombres estaban más serios que de costumbre, si eso era posible. Mientras se instalaba en el borde de la silla apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se le clavaron las uñas en las palmas.

Jerry inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de los albaceas de Jacob.

—¿Por qué no comienzas tú, Bill?

El nombrado carraspeó.

—Como usted sabe, señorita Swan, casi la mitad del capital del instituto pertenece a un socio comanditario, la compañía Lone Star. Tras la muerte del señor Black los miembros de esa empresa han decidido vender sus acciones a un único individuo. Y esa persona querría desempeñar un papel más activo en las decisiones empresariales que afecten al instituto.

—Pero yo sigo siendo accionista mayoritaria, ¿verdad? —Bella maldijo la falta de previsión que le había hecho ceder ese suculento dos por ciento a Helga.

—Sí, pero a fin de que la empresa opere con facilidad y para evitar conflictos, le convendría incluir al socio accionista en las reuniones y decisiones futuras.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—Si soy la accionista mayoritaria, ¿por qué debo incluir a un socio comanditario que decide de pronto meter las narices?

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo. Jerry unió las puntas de los dedos formando un capitel de iglesia; para la muchacha no era un símbolo reconfortante.

—Los accionistas tienen derecho a solicitar auditorías y a examinar la capacidad de quien administra. Pueden requerir informes semanales sobre cualquier tema, desde el inventario hasta los mecanismos de seguridad, pasando por la higiene de los cuartos de baño.

A Bella se le anudó el estómago.

—Eso significa que se me podría acosar con detalles hasta liquidarme.

—Temo que sí. Lo mejor será que usted coopere con el socio accionista.

Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quién es el tal socio?

Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta entornada. En el hueco apareció una mujer.

Alice Black.

La hija a adoptiva de Jacob.

La que siempre la odio, al ser Alice una de las principales personas que pensaban que Bella era la amante de Jacob.

—Hola a todos. No os molesta que pase, ¿verdad?

Jerry echó un vistazo a Bill. Luego ambos miraron a Bella.

«Oh, no. No, no, no», pensó ella mirando desesperadamente al jefe de contables. Pero él le hizo un leve gesto afirmativo; en la cara llevaba escrita la horrible verdad.

—Tengo algunas ideas sobre los actuales planes de expansión —dijo la chica al entrar, muy fresca—. Buenos días —saludó a los hombres. Luego miró a Bella sin extenderle la mano; tampoco un saludo—. La señorita Swan ya está informada de mi participación, ¿no?

La sala comenzó a girar.

La noche anterior se había convertido en tutora de un bebé de seis meses; ahora Alice Black, la persona que más la odiaba, acababa de convertirse en su socia.

Allá arriba alguien se estaba divirtiendo a mares a su costa.

Alice tomó asiento y abrió una carpeta.

—Antes que nada me gustaría revisar sus estudios, señorita.

Un punto muy delicado para Bella. Irguió la espalda.

—Cuando me contrataron me dijeron que importaba más la experiencia.

—¿Y cuál era su experiencia cuando la ascendieron? —preguntó la chica, cortante.

Bella habría querido cogerla por las orejas y sacudirla hasta dejarlas hechas un nudo.

—Ya llevaba varios años trabajando en el instituto DeMay. Como usted sabe, me formó su propio padre —dijo con audacia, como si la desafiara a hacer comentarios burlones delante de los contables.

Alice enrojeció. Los ojos le chisporrotearon de furia.

—Me refería a su formación.

—Mi formación consiste en tres años bajo la instrucción de su padre. Tengo cinco años de experiencia en este instituto. ¿Qué tipo de experiencia laboral tiene usted? —inquirió, mientras interiormente pedía perdón a Jacob por devolver la pelota a su hija: «Lo siento, pero tu princesa se está saliendo de madre».

Alice abrió la boca, pero no surgió nada.

—Yo…, yo…

—Usted tiene estudios universitarios, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es su especialidad? ¿En qué se relaciona con el instituto?

Alice empezaba a sudar. La noche anterior, al acostarse sola, había jurado ser la novia perfecta para Jasper Cullen. Después de su entrevista con el albacea de su padre llegó a la conclusión de que uno de sus primeros deberes de posible prometida era echar la basura fuera de su vida. Bella Swan debía desaparecer.

Sin embargo, esa mujer le hacía sentirse insegura aun entonces, cuando tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse al mando y segura de sí misma. Poseía casi la mitad de lo que Alice deseaba. Podía convertirle la vida en un infierno sin que la otra pudiese afectarle en absoluto. Salvo haciéndole sentirse insegura, ignorante y sin experiencia.

«Soy un bloque de hierro», se dijo. «Ella no puede clavarme las garras.»

—No es mi preparación la que debemos discutir.

—Si hemos de discutir la mía, es justo que también analicemos la suya. ¿Cuál ha dicho que era su experiencia laboral?

Alice se contuvo para no revolverse en el asiento.

—Un verano trabajé como secretaria privada de mi padre. Y he desempeñado un papel activo en diversas obras de caridad.

Bella hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Conque ha trabajado para su padre y para obras de caridad. —Meneó la cabeza—. El problema es que en las obras de caridad no es necesario lograr beneficios. En cambio, en una empresa sí.

La chica habría querido arrancarle esos ojos ardientes, incitantes, que convertían a los hombres en arcilla. Pero tragó el apretado nudo de su envidia.

—A propósito de beneficios, sus planes de expansión los reducirían.

—A corto plazo sí, pero las proyecciones a largo plazo indican que…

—El problema de las proyecciones es que son sólo proyecciones. No hay garantías.

—Las garantías no existen —aseveró Bella, con expresión de sabiduría femenina y mundana.

Por un segundo Alice se preguntó cómo habría obtenido esa seguridad. Algo le dijo que no había sido por caminos placenteros. Pero detuvo sus pensamientos. No había espacio para sentir compasión u otras emociones blandas por Bella Swan. Era una basura. Y a la basura hay que sacarla fuera para que se la lleven.

—Necesitaré más información antes de acceder a esa expansión en Port Angels.

Al ver que la mirada de su adversaria se convertía en acero, Alice sintió un momento de miedo. ¿Y si no podía deshacerse de ella?

—Muy bien —dijo Bella, seca—. Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero hágame llegar una lista con sus preguntas; cuando disponga de todas las respuestas se lo haré saber. Mientras tanto, si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

Y se levantó para salir de la sala, dejando a los tres hombres babeando. Alice también se puso de pie, disgustada.

—Nos veremos más tarde, caballeros. Buenos días —dijo. Y se fue hacia la parte principal del instituto.

Al girar la esquina estuvo a punto de chocar con Bella, que llevaba en brazos a un bebé. Un varón, presumiblemente, a juzgar por la chaqueta azul y el gorro, que no llegaba a cubrirle las orejas de soplillo.

El bebé alargó una mano hacia ella e hizo un gorgorito. Alice sintió que algo se le ablandaba en su interior. Quería tener hijos de Jasper.

—Qué ricura —dijo—. ¿De quién es?

—De un amigo —respondió vagamente Bella. Y suspiró, colgándose una bolsa de pañales al hombro.

Era un espectáculo extraño: Bella, la vampiresa, con un bebé. Por primera vez Alice descubrió círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de la amante de su padre.

—¿Y por qué lo tiene usted? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo.

La otra la miró a los ojos.

—Porque lo prometí.


End file.
